


[C] Not So Private

by OneofWebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Banter, Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, Communication, F/M, Going Soft, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Levi and Jenna are just trying to have somefun, which is sorely interrupted when Erwin forgets that knocking is only step one of commonly courteous behavior.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[C] Not So Private

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



Jenna hiked her leg up further, moaning softly against the pillows as he rocked into her. They were on their sides, Levi’s back to the door. He was pushed up just enough that she couldn’t see past him, but it was for a _purpose_. Braced like that, he had the perfect angle to fuck into her. Her leg was resting on his side now, and his hand slipped down along her thigh to the curve of her ass. When he grabbed her, it was to pull her closer to him, _into_ him.

Her tits pressed against his chest, and each time she moved, her nipples dragged along his skin. Every jolt of pleasure had her moving her hips down against him, arms wrapped around his neck and fingers threaded in his hair. They were so close, pressed so tightly together that it was almost impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began, but that was just how they liked it. How they _needed_ it. Jenna buried her face against Levi’s neck and groaned there, muffled by the touch, as she felt his cock throb inside of her.

Just moments ago, Levi had been held up at his desk and working. He’d been working most of the night planning for their next outing, and it was only Jenna’s appearance that stopped him. What soup she’d brought in for him to eat was left cold on his desk, because upon seeing her, Levi had realized just how much he needed to see her. The rest was almost pathetic, the way that they had just fallen into each other. A practiced dance, maybe, when Levi had stood up from the desk just as Jenna moved closer.

When he’d caught her, it’d been nothing but a flurry of kisses and grabbing, tearing at each other’s clothes until they went tumbling into bed. By the time they’d hit the linens, Jenna was already wet, and her legs were already spread, sensitive and wanting after a long bout of celibacy. She was _ready_ , and Levi wasn’t going to be the one to deny her, so they had skipped everything. Levi had just stroked his cock until he was hard enough to press inside of her, and that landed them where they were.

“Levi—” Jenna gasped as he rocked into her. Harder, this time, their bodies slapping together with every firm thrust that he gave her.

He wedged a hand between them to cup Jenna’s breast, and when he squeezed, she gasped out again. Her hips jerked towards him, meeting his thrust so perfectly that he nearly lost himself right there. As she moved, her walls clenched down around him, slick easing his passage inside of her. No resistance, just a perfect, _loose_ hole for Levi to bury himself into. With his free hand, he grabbed behind Jenna and tugged at her hair, wrenching her head back so he could get at the length of her neck.

She trembled in his hold, moaning at the touch of his lips and the bite of his teeth, and all the while, his fingers worked circles over her nipple, pressing at her until the burn of soreness came right along beneath the sharp jolts of pleasure. Though dazed and exhausted already, Jenna tried diligently to rock herself down against every one of Levi’s thrusts. She hiked her up leg up impossibly higher and canted her hips, trying to make sure she could take him _deep_.

“Inside,” Jenna managed out. “Levi, inside me.”

“Desperate,” he said, but the way that his voice was broken ensured his words lost all bite. He was too far gone, and the idea of coming inside of her was just so _nice_.

He slapped against her, cock throbbing each time they collided. With his orgasm creeping up on him, Levi started to lose his focus and his rhythm, just fucking against her with whatever strength he still had left for it. Eating his dinner and going to sleep would have been the better plan, but having Jenna wasn’t something he knew how to give up. Levi groaned against her neck, feeling the sharp waves of pleasure start to wash over him.

The same happened to Jenna, a sudden heat through her body as Levi canted through her just right and brushed that spot inside of her. Like her vision went white with the pleasure, Jenna leaned forward and grabbed blindly for Levi to try and brace herself. With that new angle, they both moved together wildly, neither one of them willing to stop just yet. Jenna was sure she’d already come once, but the more Levi pushed against her, inside of her, the more she just _wanted_.

Just as she felt it rising up, her thighs shaking unbearably and Levi’s cock throbbing inside of her, there was a knock at the door. Levi’s hips stuttered, and he pushed forward in such a way that would prevent Jenna from being seen. Just some uncomfortable lumps beneath the blankets that might have or might not have been pillows, for all it was worth.

“What is it?” Levi snapped harder than he might have otherwise, trying to work the sound of his broken voice out. Pleasure was all he could think about.

He expected to hear a response through the door, someone explaining why they were knocking at whatever late hour it was, early. Levi didn’t know just how long he’d been holed up here, just that he certainly hadn’t gotten accomplished what he needed to. What he got, however, was the sound of his door opening and someone walking _right_ into his room without permission.

“Levi,” it was Erwin’s voice, “I was hoping to—” He stopped short, and Levi could only take that to mean that he’d walked in with his nose in a piece of paper like he always did, without a care in the world for what he could be walking into.

Levi went soft almost instantly, and then cursed himself as he felt Jenna giggle against his neck. Thankfully, because she was pressed so close, the sound was muffled, and no one could hear it but him—and he felt it more than heard it—but there was still always that chance that they would be caught. Levi kicked her under the blankets and let out an exasperated, annoyed sigh.

“What in the fuck are you doing?” Levi spat. “I asked what you wanted. That’s not giving you an all-expense paid trip into my room.”

“My apologies.” Erwin stifled whatever amusement he had. He hadn’t noticed the predicament, but he could hear how angry Levi was, and that was often funnier to him than it was terrifying, whereas the recruits were often shitting their pants.

“It’s just, often,” Erwin continued, “you say _what is it_ as an invitation. You can’t expect me to know the difference, Levi.”

“Yes, I can.” Erwin’s amusement wasn’t helping Levi’s growing irritation.

“Alright, well, I can see that you’ve finally decided to retire for the evening,” which was followed by a stifled laugh that meant Erwin _knew_ , blast him. “I’ll stop by in the morning with my concerns.”

“And fucking wait for me to say you can come in, then.” Levi shot a glare over his shoulder, and finally looking at Erwin proved it.

Erwin had the audacity to know what was going on and to laugh about it, likely entirely sure that he had just ruined a pleasant evening. Quite pleased with himself, Erwin offered a small smile, a bow, and an unceremonious exist. Levi stared at him until the door was firmly shut, and even then, he stared longer until he heard the telltale footsteps of Erwin walking away, back to whatever hole he’d crawled out of to come and ruin Levi’s fun. When the footsteps finally went away entirely, Levi relaxed back down on the bed and looked at Jenna.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked, frowning.

“Because you are absolutely ridiculous,” was her very forward response, and she tapped Levi on the nose as she finished speaking. “Really, you didn’t need to yell at him.”

“He _knew._ _”_

“And you know he won’t tell anyone. Our secret is safe.” She gave a prideful little smile, eyes closed, and lips pursed together, that proved she was just as amused by the situation as Erwin had been. “Besides, you’ve gone soft,” she added.

Literally. Not just that Levi hadn’t torn Erwin’s head from his shoulders, but that he was actually soft. All it took was one shift of his hips to slip out of Jenna, and she squirmed a bit at the feeling.

“Too easy for you boys,” she sighed, twisting to lie on her back. “Takes you one second to get up and one second to be done.”

Levi’s brow crinkled, and he pushed himself up onto his elbow. “Don’t have to be _done_ ,” he said, “just because my dick’s limp.”

That had Jenna opening her eyes to peak at Levi, that obnoxious little grin still on her face. Despite Erwin’s interruption, _she_ was still in the moment with slick between her thighs and this uncomfortable empty feeling.

“Just another second, then?” She inquired.

Levi shook his head. “As much as I love the enthusiasm, don’t think so. After that?” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m done. Doesn’t mean you have to be, though.”

To prove his point, Levi sat up and threw the blankets down, and in one shift of his body, he got himself between Jenna’s thighs. Before he went further than that, he looked at her to make sure it was okay. As much as he loved Jenna, as much as he loved _touching_ Jenna, he wouldn’t do a thing to her without her permission. So, he waited for it, and quickly received it in the form of a curt little nod, her eyelids fluttering just at the thought of what he would do.

Levi had never been subtle, exactly, so him between her legs like that meant exactly one thing. Jenna wasn’t disappointed, either. After she’d given him that nod of permission, Levi took her by the thighs and dragged her down the bed as he settled down. They ended with her legs up over his shoulders and him lying between them, close enough that Jenna could already feel his breath against her cunt. When he leaned in and _touched_ , Jenna felt herself jolt.

“Levi—” she gasped, arching her back and rolling her head to the side.

With that sound on her lips, Levi leaned in and pressed against her cunt with his tongue. His mouth moved over her sensitive skin as he leaned in closer, lapping through her, and with how his arms hooked around her thighs, she couldn’t shake and squirm away from his touch on accident.

The pleasure came hard and it came fast, Levi’s tongue going straight to her hole. He licked over her, tasted the slick that leaked from her before licking through the whole length of her slit. When he reached the top, Levi put his lips around Jenna’s clit. Immediately, she groaned, and her back arched further. With this new feeling, Jenna’s hips moved on their own and ground against Levi’s mouth, chasing after this warm, wet touch that he gave her.

He tongued at the underside of her clit, then sucked at the sensitive bud. In response, Jenna’s hips tilted and shifted as she squirmed, the pleasure almost too immense for her to take. With one hand, she jolted down to tangle her fingers in Levi’s hair, while the other went over her mouth. Too much noise might invite another unwanted guest, and Jenna _needed_ this so badly.

“Keep going,” she begged, absolutely breathless. “So close, Levi, _please_ — Keep going.”

When he hummed, a jolt of heat ran straight up Jenna’s spine, and she cried out into the back of her hand. She wasn’t going to last much longer, not like this. Levi left one last hard suck over her clit before moving down and licking through her cunt again. This time, when he reached her hole, Levi pressed himself right inside. The feeling of his tongue breaching her had Jenna’s breath quickening all over again, her head fogging. Obscenities and pleas flew from her lips, but nothing more.

Her hips bucked almost wildly against him, so Levi squeezed against her thighs in some attempts to get her to still. It was almost impossible, because every swipe of his tongue through her had her twitching and shifting, thighs shaking as the pleasure started to mount.

She barely had time to shout with how fast her orgasm washed over her. Jenna cried into the back of her hand, face wrenched up as the feeling stole her thoughts and everything with it. As she came, her body was overwhelmed by the shakes and the heat, and it all just kept coming as Levi licked through her, tasting her orgasm as wave after wave of it rushed through her. It felt like whole minutes passed before Jenna calmed down, but only once she’d gone still did Levi pull away from her.

Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back on his haunches between her thighs, just looking at her. Her face was flushed, and that flush traveled all the way down to her chest where her tits shook under the heaving of her breath.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered, and that made Levi smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Of course, you will. Are you sure there’s not something I could do for you?” She tried to sound as sure as she could, but Levi heard the waver in his voice.

He kept his smile as he climbed out of the bed. Nearby, there was a bin of clothes that needed to be washed, and in there he found a cloth that was mostly clean, which was what he returned to the bed with so he could get Jenna cleaned up enough for sleep. She winced at the touch, but in the end, it was appreciated.

“I’m fine,” he told her. “Really. Would you rather bathe in the morning?”

Jenna was the one who laughed this time. “I do believe I heard Erwin say he would return in the morning with his _concerns_ , whatever those are. Are you hoping he’ll walk in on us again?”

Levi closed his eyes tightly as his face flushed. “You’re a menace, Jen.”

She hummed. “I’m just saying. Unless you wanted to get up before dawn.” She rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow and supporting her head with her hand.

Levi’s nose crinkled in response. “Before dawn seems early. Right now seems late.”

“You could always just hide me in the closet until he’s finished.”

Levi just let out a sigh, the most dramatic one that he could possibly muster the strength to release, and then crawled his way back beneath the covers. Though Jenna was still busy laughing and being overtly pleased with her own shenanigans, she still snuggled in close and cupped the side of Levi’s face. Once she had his head tilted, he looked at her, and then it was like his sigh had never happened. She was to _everything_ to even get mad at, and therefore it was hard to stay exasperated with her.

She always came to life when they were on their own, and Levi cherished every moment that he got to see it. Holding her now was like a dream, too, and he knew it wasn’t going to last forever. That was just precisely why they always found themselves jumping into bed when they had a second of a chance; it was the only time they ever got to really spend together, especially with their positions. Outside of this room, Levi was the Captain of the survey corps, and Jenna just another soldier.

“You know,” she piqued up, “maybe we could try to find somewhere _else_ to do this? Or you need to start working out in the open like everyone else. No reason to come disturbing you in your room if you would stop working in here.”

Levi snorted. “And have you bring me dinner out in the middle of everything? No, thank you. I like it this way.”

“Even when you don’t actually eat?”

“Even better like that, yes.”

“Even if I don’t actually _stay_?” Jenna pressed again, in disbelief.

“That could do with some rearranging, sure. You could even eat dinner in here with me.”

“Oh, yes, in a cramped little room where it’s likely that Erwin will just come barging in to find the salt.”

Levi frowned, then. “When are you going to let the go?”

“What time is it?”

That was an answer enough. As long as it was funny, and as long as bringing it up put Levi in a bit of a sour mood, Jenna was like to never give it up. She was the only one in the survey corps who could readily poke Levi’s buttons without any sort of consequence, and she knew it. She took full advantage of it, too, and Levi rarely found himself too unhappy with it for long. When she smiled like that, so obviously aware of the trouble she was causing, she was just too perfect. Too endearing.

Levi smiled at her and curled her long, brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed with how widely she smiled, then, and with that, she pushed herself closer to Levi so she could get comfortable. On instinct, his arm wrapped around her, and he shifted so she could use his other for a pillow. They had a particular way of sleeping, something that was comfortable, and once they were there, Levi offered Jenna one last, fleeing goodnight kiss. She took it gladly, smiling against his lips.

“Such boldness,” she said. “Not afraid Erwin will come in and—”

She broke off into a yelp as Levi kicked her underneath the blankets again, and then she just laughed. She fell against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him, and laughed until she couldn’t laugh any longer.

“A menace,” Levi repeated.

“Always, Captain,” came Jenna’s response, and that at least made him smile, too.

For now, they could finally get some sleep, and maybe Levi would be lucky to find that Erwin would not come bursting into his room come morning to see this, too, but Erwin already knew more than he needed to. If he saw a bit more, it was probably worth getting to spend the night with his arms wrapped around Jenna’s body.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
